A variety of sign structures, or signage systems have been evolved in the past for use in mounting a variety of different displays or signs. Differently countoured grooved channel members have been employed with the grooves of the channel member dimensioned to engage the edges of the signs or displays to be supported. Thus, Orlin in U.S. Pat. 2,640,288 discloses a price tag holder in which a channel member is provided with slots for holding price tags or the like. Feibelman in U.S. Pat. 3,958,788 discloses a display card holder formed of a channel member provided with grooves to releasably and slidably receive a display card. Greenberger in U.S. Pat. 4,453,324 discloses a pricing sign formed by a grooved channel member in which the grooves are formed with flanges adapted to overlie pricing signs.
Though channel members of the type disclosed by the above mentioned patents serve the purpose for which designed, they are limited to use with specifically dimensioned cards or displays, and the specific channels are limited to supporting a specifically sized price tag, display card or sign.